Naruto Yellow Death
by GreyPhantomSith
Summary: The Element Nation's now finds itself with a new mercenary group one with big ambitions. The future will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in his current room Obito was livid, which was nothing new; he'd accepted the curse of hatred when he watched Kakashi kill Rin. It had been about five years since he'd released the Nine tailed Fox on Konoha and the Akatsuki's plans began to move forward. He'd used the name Madara to convince Nagato and Konan to join him and had them recruit other S-rank criminals. He'd also gone by Tobi to complete a few things behind the scenes. For the first five years after the attack on Konoha everything was going great until another group of missing-nins showed up, who had started calling themselves Nisshoku Kari.

Now to be honest he'd expected that there'd be some individuals who'd try to imitate the Akatsuki's success. The problem was that these guys were far more organized then he'd anticipated. They mainly started to make a name for themselves by harassing Earth Country. The Iwa-nins were incapable of dealing with the large scale Guerilla tactics. So they had been hired to deal with the problem. The Tsuchikage, Onoki had offered them the job and they could keep any bounty they collected; Kakuzu was practically drooling at the prospect of the money they would make. Obito had to agree that this would set them up nicely financially.

The problem was that they didn't understand the scope of the situation until it was too late. The bulk of their force consisted of bandits who'd taken a crash course in Ninjutsu, nothing too dangerous. However their numbers were near endless, and reminded the Uchiha of cockroaches, stamp out one infestation and another took its place. Only facing off against their C or B rank commanders when they'd finally hunt the fools down, this was incredibly difficult because of the terrain.

This game of cat and mouse lasted about a year before Nisshoku Kari threw all they had at Rain Country. Apparently they traced the Akatsuki all the way back to their base of operation and mounted a massive attack against them. While they had pushed them back the end result wasn't pretty. Kakuzu had lost all but one of his hearts and was in no shape to hunt them down, most of Sasori's puppets had been destroyed, Nagato had been poisoned and was now incredibly ill, and Orochimaru was now dead, which might not be such a bad thing. Only himself, Zetsu, and Konan had escaped serious injury or lose.

Now if Nisshoku Kari had been permanently dealt with then and there he'd probably look at it as a necessary sacrifice, but no, they had escaped to outside the Element Nations into the Bad Lands where their base was most likely located. They also continued doing raids against Earth Country with even greater vigor than before. Onoki was not pleased and had terminated their contract, not that the Akatsuki had a means to deal with them.

However their reputation was in shambles and fewer people were hiring them meaning little to no revenue, and the icing on this horrible cake was that somehow Nisshoku Kari had located their funds and stolen it. Which brought the whole concept of the plan into question, the original time frame had been in five to eight years before they started their major operations. Now however it looked like it could take over a decade for them to start. They needed to rebuild funds, recruit new members, and destroy Nisshoku Kari.

Obito let out a sigh, oh well no one said this would be easy. Nagato was recovering nicely, Kakuzu and Sasori were back to near full strength, and in hindsight Orochimaru's death was probably for the best. The man was a wild card that would turn on anyone to get what he wants. Besides it wasn't like this would make any real difference in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**bankai777: Jiraiya is not going to be happy but for more than what you think**

 **bj-foy: I am not abandoning my story this chapter was nearly 3,000 words and I hadn't gotten to 1,000 when I submitted the prolog but I'm also working on another story along side this one. But I will try to update regularly.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1 Infiltration of Konaha the Thickness of Blood and Water

Jiraiya was many things but a complete idiot he was not. When he heard that the Akatsuki and Nisshoku Kari had begun to fight he knew that it would change everything. He'd discovered much about both groups; first the main base of operation for the Akatsuki was in Rain country which they controlled having killed Hanzo, Nisshoku Kari were more secretive and operated from the safety of outside the Element Nations where his connections couldn't reach. Second the Akatsuki were composed of five S-rank criminals led by some mysterious individual. Third Nisshoku Kari appeared to be starting an army large enough to conquer the nations, yes a little unlikely but there wasn't much else to it. Fourth Nagato and Konan were members of Akatsuki, only further showing his failing as a teacher. Fifth Orochimaru was dead, which was great news in itself. And finally Nisshoku Kari appeared to be trying to recruit anyone they could use to further their agenda.

That greatly worried Jiraiya, his godson was unfortunately a person of interest for them. They had their eyes set on the disgruntled Jinchurikis and with Naruto being so young they'd have an easy time of getting him. Naruto was about six years old and his Jinchiriki status was the worst kept secret in all the Element Nations, and the Nisshoku Kari knew it.

His fears were confirmed when he had captured one of their members in Fire country who was heading to Konoha disguised as a merchant. After interrogating him the picture that had been painted wasn't pretty. He'd been sent out to befriend Naruto and bring him back to his superiors. Naruto was young which made him an easy target for indoctrination. In a fit of rage unlike him he killed the man. He regretted not getting more out of the man, but this was more serious than anyone understood, the hidden Star and Haze villages had already fallen to the Nisshoku Kari and it was difficult to say how Rock was holding out. Once Rock fell they'd probably start absorbing the weaker nations like Claw and Fang, perhaps even Snow.

However, all that mattered to Jiraiya was heading back to the village as soon as possible and make sure Naruto was safe. The Nisshoku Kari were known for their extreme level of preparation, he was willing to bet the Toad summoning scroll that they knew their man had been captured and was probably dead. If so they'd probably do something incredibly drastic the Akatsuki had almost been wiped out in retaliation. He just prayed he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile outside of the Hidden Leaf Village a lone female figure with short brown hair and wearing a form fitting leather armor stood watching the village. The featureless mask covering her face as several dozen emotions were coursing through her, happy memories that warmed her heart but bitterly brought sadness and anger out. She'd rather forget but knew that would only be running away, and she refused to be as pathetic as them.

A small pulse of chakra coming from her left arm brought her out of her thoughts. Raising her arm, she noticed the seal on her left arm was glowing a subtle blue. Sending chakra into the seal turning it into a low blue.

"I'm here, what's the situation?" she spoke for the first time in an elegant soft voice.

"Plan A has been compromised begin with plan B," said a calm male voice coming. "Be advised Jiraiya is heading back to the village and will arrive in two to three hours, also with the barrier I can't use the Crows to assist you. Get in, grab him, and get out. I'll have your proper escape ready."

"Understood sir," she replied before stopping the chakra flow and the seal turned off.

Looking up at the now cloudy night sky the woman rushed off to complete her mission. She moved through the village with an ease that made her almost like a living shadow. No one noticed as the woman made her way to her destination an old looking apartment building. There were only two occupants that lived there, the landlord and her target. Surveying her environment, she spotted two ANBU guards who weren't even trying to remain hidden. One of them had their masks off and was joking with the other.

She snorted in disgust, yes, they were safely in the village, but they guarded something important. The sheer level of unprofessionalism made her disgusted with the two supposedly elite ninjas.

"In Nisshoku Kari this kind of behavior would be punished with a month straight of farm work followed with a heavy demotion," she thought bitterly. "The power and protection of the village has made them complacent and weak."

She effortlessly snuck onto the same roof the ANBU's were on, she'd trained in climbing without the use of chakra so even the most skilled sensors would have trouble detecting her. Coating her arms in water she the waved her left sending a water whip into the back of the neck of the still masked ANBU piercing it. The unmasked ANBU turned to stare at her in shock before she waved her other arm sending another whip into his mouth as he began to try and speak. The man tried to respond but fell limp as the water pierced the back of his throat. She effortlessly removed the whips from her targets with the ends drenched in red. She watched as the water was absorbed into a seal placed on her leather bracers by her inner wrist.

"One really must admire the ingenuity the Research and Development ninjas use to create these little wonders," she thought. She was referring to the seals on her arms, the first being the Communication Seal a simple but ingenious seal that allowed the users to communicate with anyone wearing the same seal across the Element Nations making their spy network unmatched, and the second being the two Open Reservoir Seals. A seal specifically made for water stylists that allowed only wearer to draw water from them as use it as a weapon. These were the most recent versions allowing her to both draw out and store water in them at will. They were also relatively small but carried a large lake's level of water. All seals also possessed a self-destruct mechanic that subtly would destroyed them, so that enemies did not learn of their existence and potentially reverse engineer them.

She then quietly entered the apartment of her target, outside of how messy it was she noticed that the target was not in bed but was rather what she assumed was the bathroom. She was rather caught off guard when her target opened the door and spotted her. In-front of her was a six going on seven-year-old with blond spikey hair and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks known as Naruto Uzumaki. Seeing him brought feeling of sadness and guilt to her as she was forced to remember two important people that had tragically died years ago.

She shoved those emotions aside as she rushed him attempting to restrain him physically as she was a bit reserved about using her water, a weapon she used to mercilessly kill, on children. She also didn't want to scare him too much and he was a child, a woman in her early twenties especially a ninja should easily be able to catch and restrain him. However, she had not considered that Naruto was the village prankster and was quite used of avoiding pursuers. The next five minutes could only be described as the most embarrassing scene in her career with Nisshoku Kari. Thanks to his smaller size Naruto outmaneuvered her as she was trying to limit noise as well as stop the boy from escaping outside were she'd have to hunt him down. Growing tired of these games she simply hosed him down with a powerful stream of water that slammed him into the wall before she grabbed a hold of him and pressed him against the wall.

"Now no more of that," she stated in a calm manner.

Naruto felt utter fear as the woman held him down. He'd gotten yelled at for his pranks loads of time, but he'd never be hit before. Even when the occasional drunk harassed him the nice animal masked ninjas always came to help. This woman had invaded his home and hit him with what he guessed was a jutsu that he'd heard about.

Just then they both heard a clicking that was coming from the door.

"Do you know what time it is kid," said a gruff voice as the door opened to the room. Revealing a slightly overweight man easily in his late forties.

She wasted no time summoning her water whip and impaling the man through the heart. As she retracted the whip the man fell forward allowing Naruto a look at the mans cold dead eyes. The body of the landlord hit the floor with a thud.

"Sorry," said the woman. "I can't leave any witnesses."

The fear Naruto felt was now magnified, in his young mind it was only logical to think that he was next, he didn't want to die. In his moment of panic his body glowed before streams of gold came shooting out of him. The woman just barely evaded the surprise attack releasing her hold on him allowing him to fall to the ground.

Getting a better look at what had almost hit her she noticed the lines of gold were golden chains composed out of chakra. Naruto on the other hand was breathing heavily half out of overexertion half out of hyperventilating, numb to the world he didn't even register the woman calmly walking towards him.

The woman then heard a distinct chirping sound before suddenly a grey haired ANBU wearing a dog mask crashed through the window hand engulfed in lightning. The woman recognized her opponent and shot a blast of water at him before using a water whip to throw the dead landlord at him. The ANBU in kind easily evaded these attacks and proceeded to try and rush her. Seeing no safe counterattack that would not endanger her target she fled down the hallway the ANBU gave chase hand still ingulfed in lightning with the intent to kill. At the end of the hall was a window that she then jumped through and using he water whips swung away using the whips of water to carry her.

The ANBU disengaged his jutsu as he watched the assailant's retreating figure before rushing back to Naruto's apartment. Inside the room he found a fellow ANBU this one a woman with long purple hair and a cat mask.

"Captain what's going on?" she asked alarmed by what she found.

"An unknown ninja has infiltrated the village," he answered her. "I want you to take Naruto and go inform the Hokage, I'm going after her."

"Understood sir," she replied as he headed out to give chase.

Meanwhile said intruder was making short work of anyone dumb enough to get in her way. Her whips now resembling red tentacle like arm from all the blood of her kills. Her whips were incredibly dangerous once they pierced a targets body she could then forcibly extract all the fluids from the body. Instantly killing her opponent. However, some opponents were just beyond her current capabilities.

"Out of all the ninja's that could have showed up it just had to be Kakashi," she thought bitterly as she stabbed some poor fool in the head with her whip. "His Sharingan eye and ANBU training means he can see and avoid my attacks from my whips. Then there's that Chidori, the lightning that thing generates arcs all over the place, even with the blood now saturating my whips I'd easily get electrocuted if I tried attacking with them."

"Wood style: Wood Wall Jutsu!" shouted a young voice as a wall of wood popped out of the ground almost catching her off guard.

While she didn't run directly into it she did land rather badly into the street below but still recovered to stand.

"That's far enough," called a voice. She turned to see the same ANBU from the apartment.

"Kakashi," she mentally growled.

"Sorry Mr. Copy-nin," she mockingly drawled. "But my superiors would be quite upset if I were to be captured so a really must be going."

"And who says we'll let you," spat another ANBU.

She easily noticed that she was surrounded but, in her mind only Kakashi and the young wood user were actual threats. The others were at best speed bumps and if she could just get past them before the two actual threats could respond she'd escape.

"But then what?" she thought. "Even if I get out of the village they'll chase me down, and I won't be able to contact my commander to withdraw me. I need to contact him, so we can figure out my next move. But first I need to get rid of these idiots, but they can follow me anywhere. Except there!"

As quick as lightning she acted rushing at the young wood user. However, Kakashi was quickly on her Chidori ready but by using her whips she effortless moved out of harms way and began franticly swinging away to her intended destination. The ANBU were in fast pursuit of her but were oblivious to her intentions. She sped up her movement putting more distance between her and her pursuers.

"How is she moving like that!" an ANBU shouted in anger.

"I don't know," Kakashi answered. "Can anyone hit her with a jutsu?"

"She's moving too fast," another ANBU replied. "We'd just waste Chakra and get left behind."

"Just a little farther," the woman thought. "Then we'll see what happens."

She further amps up her speed before using both her whips to propel her like a sling shot over a wall that sectioned off the village from another part. Kakashi stopped dead realizing that they'd just been played.

"Sir what's wrong? She's escaping!" The young ANBU questioned.

"Yamato calm down," Kakashi ordered. "Take a look around everyone and tell me were the intruder escaped to."

The ANBU took a moment to take in their surroundings before coming to the same conclusion. One that angered the more experienced ANBU to know end.

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!" one ANBU yelled his voice laced in anger.

"She escaped into the Uchiha district," another ANBU stated dejectedly.

"But why can't we follow after her?" Yamato asked not understanding the issue.

"The Uchiha have an agreement with the Village that states the ANBU cannot enter their district unless we have permission or in the event of an emergency," Kakashi answered with a tired sigh. "The Uchihas don't like non Uchihas in their district and will actively be hostile to anyone who enters even if they have actual business."

"They complain about being ostracized from the village, but they do a fair share of it to themselves," muttered a third ANBU.

"At any rate we'll notify the guards and hope that they either let us in or they somehow capture her," Kakashi instructed the ANBU all nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile said intruder was catching her breath inside the home of an elderly couple she had most recently disposed while they slept. She had made it as painless as she possibly could, for she thought it was better for them to die peacefully unaware than be brutally murdered if they discovered her. However now was not the time for remorse now was the time for her to get in contact with her leader. Raising her arm with the communication seal she pushed chakra into it and waited for a response.

"Report what's going on the entire village is on high alert?" asked a male voice in a calm but commanding voice.

"Circumstances let to the mission falling apart," she answered. "I've currently sought refuge inside a house in the Uchiha district."

"Hm, can the mission be salvaged?"

"No, not on my own at least," she answered. "They've most likely moved him to a secure location with who knows what kind of protection. The Hokage is either guarding him or hunting me down. There is also Jaraiya whole be in the village soon, to also consider."

"Agreed. How are your chakra levels?"

"Above 2 K" she quickly replied.

"Reservoir levels?"

"Full," was the frank reply she was starting to see were this was going.

"Let's give the Hidden Leaf Village something to remember tonight. Use it and demolish the Uchiha district while using the water and resulting shockwave to hide your escape."

"Yes sir," was the curt response as she cut off the supply of chakra to the seal.

She without another word exited the house through a window and hoisted herself onto the roof using a water whip. She stared around at the district an eerie silence could be felt around her. Her next move was a slow deliberate Dog hand-seal.

"Water style," she said as water gushed out rapidly from her two seals and shot up into the sky creating a massive floating vortex of water. Once her seals were emptied and the water now in the vortex she then shifted her hands into the Ram seal. "Leviathan's Great Tsunami!"

A large snake like fish monster head appeared in the center of the vortex. It let out a terrifying roar that announced its presence to the entire village before in a spinning funnel like move it rocketed down towards the Uchiha district. Releasing a large shockwave of water as it crashed into the ground. Houses were ripped apart as the water tore through them all the will the woman gave off an insane laugh as the water rushed towards and consumed her. Upon this night the village felt the wrath and power of the for the Nisshoku Kari first time.

 **The woman's power's are based on Ming Hua from legends of Korra. Does anyone wanna guess who she is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back!**

 **Sorry for the long delay School and Work almost killed me but I'm back with the next Chapter.**

 **Now for some shout outs.**

 **slythefoxx2: was it that obvious?**

 **Foy the Snooze Button: Thanks for the complements and I'm sorry if I sounded overly defensive this story is very important to me and I refuse to abandon it until I can proudly stamp completed on it. I hope this Chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **Bankai777: I got some ideas.**

 **Now I do not own Naruto if I did several characters would have either changed as people or would have been killed off.**

 **The truth behind the Mask**

 **Nisshoku Kari's Agent**

"Do you not even understand the situation?!" Kakashi questioningly growled at the on duty Uchiha that guarded the entrance to the Uchiha district. "We have a dangerous intruder that has escaped into your clan's district. She has already killed two ANBU, killed a couple dozen ninja, and evaded an ANBU squad."

"Yeah, well I don't see any intruder," the Uchiha arrogantly implied.

"She jumped over the wall and is now somewhere in your district," Kakashi explained, he was grateful that he was wearing his ANBU mask. He could only imagine the look on his face.

"What in the name of the Sage of Six Paths is that?!" an ANBU uncharacteristically shouted staring at the sky above the Uchiha district.

Everyone turned in the direction the ANBU member was looking only to see a massive swirling vortex of water that then formed the terrifying face of some water monster that then slammed into the district. One of the ANBU slammed his hands on the ground creating a wall of wood to protect them, however it barely held as the shockwave and water hit it.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how many people were dying from that attack. All because they couldn't catch one person before they escaped into a single district. All because of one stupid rule.

Line break

Chaos was the word that would describe the situation Hiruzen was now dealing with. An unknown assailant had tried to kidnap Naruto, a boy who was like a grandson to him. Was it only because the boy was a Jinchiriki or was it possible that someone had realized he was Minato and Kushina's son. The boy's Jinchiriki status protected against anyone realizing who he actually was, but he knew that were people smart enough to see past that and see what only a few people knew. This was only heightened by the fact that said individual had the audacity to attack the village with some unknown jutsu.

"I don't know who you are I don't know who you work for but when I find you I will make you pay," He thought heading out of the office.

Only for Koharu, Homura, and Danzo to block his past.

"What is going on Hiruzen?" Homura questioned in a concerned tone.

"An emergency incase you three hadn't notice," Hiruzen shot back.

"Do not take that tone with us Hiruzen," Koharu stated. "You may be Hokage but we-"

Said sentence would not be finished as Hiruzen promptly punched her in the face knocking the old woman out.

"Are advisors," Hiruzen stated. "Advisors I selected and advisors I can replace. The village has come under attack and as Hokage am imposing Martial Law. If any of you cause trouble for me until this matter is resolved I will assume you are co-conspirators and have you executed on the spot for treason."

Hiruzen walked past a shell shocked Homura and Danzo as he stepped around Koharu.

"And make yourselves useful by binging her to the hospital or something," Hiruzen called out to the two.

Line Break

The relief effort for the Uchiha district and its surrounding areas was not in great shape many of the several hundred Uchiha's that lived in the district were either dead, dying, or seriously injured. Very few could say they'd escaped uninjured. Sasuke and Itachi were one of those few, in the raw fear and despair that Itachi felt he'd awoken his Mangekyo Sharingan and summoned his Sussanoo's ribcage to protect them. Thoughts of Shusui and Izumi raced through his head as he carried his younger brother to safety. Shusui was an ANBU like him and had had his Mangekyo for a few months so he should be fine, but Izumi was different. She was a capable Taijutsu user and in a pure taijutsu match between Shusui or himself would result in the boys being thoroughly beaten without the aid of ninjutsu or genjutsu to help them, however he didn't know if that skill and power would help in this.

"Big Brother," Sasuke called from on Itachi's back. "Where are mom and father?"

"I'm certain their fine Sasuke," Itachi replied in a reassuring voice.

The question Sasuke asked through Itachi for a loop, up until that point he hadn't even thought about their parents as he carried his younger brother. He loved his mother dearly but he'd never deny that he had serious animosity toward his father.

"Once we get out of the district I'm certain we'll be reunited with them," Itachi said comforting his younger brother.

Itachi felt Sasuke relax as he continued on and for his brother's sake he hoped he was right.

Line Break

She didn't realize just how powerful that jutsu was she'd seen a demonstration of the trump cards but to actually use it was something else. She'd be dead if not for her ability to manipulate the movement of water. Which explained why this jutsu had such high requirement for those allowed to learn it.

The Nisshoku Kari agent didn't get away completely unhurt from her own attack. The aches and pains in her body proved that and she knew if she got into another fight she'd be in trouble, luckily she'd created one serious enough diversion to facilitate her escape.

She'd only had a moment to react before several dogs came at her. Bobbing and weaving around them she summoned a water whip to defend herself and knock her assailants back and causing them to disappear in puffs of smoke.

She recognized those dogs as nin-dogs more specifically a certain ANBU captain's nin-dogs. She turned around to defend but was greeted with a fist to the face shattering her mask and sending her falling back to the ground.

Kakashi huffed from physical exertion now missing his ANBU mask to enraged to care that he'd lost it. He'd had enough of this enemy ninja's actions and he was going to bring her in dead or alive.

"I was expecting you to try a Chidori," said the woman as she got up revealing her face. "But I suppose even you know the importance of stealth and subtlety."

Kakashi was taken aback by the face he'd recognize that face as an older version of his teammate and friend.

"Who are you and what kind of game are you playing?!" Kakashi roared.

"Oh, Kakashi I'm hurt," the woman said in mock sorrow. "I remember when you bad mouthed kunochis back in the day and Minato-sensei told Lady Kushina what one of his male students said. Before she then proceeded to beat you and Obito up."

Kakashi went limp, nobody should know that story it died with everyone that was important to him and cemented who she was.

"Rin?" he breathed not believing it.

"In the flesh," she answered with a malicious smile spreading across her face.

"How?"

"Nisshoku Kari," she answered. "They retrieved my body and brought me back to life." She paused. "And in exchange I pledge myself to them."

"How?!" Kakashi struggled to speak. "How could you do this to the village?!"

"How? How?" she repeated getting angrier. "How could you abandon Minato-sensei and Lady Kushina's son?"

That took Kakashi aback a stab of guilt puncturing his heart. "You know?"

She snorted in disgust. "All of Nisshoku Kari knows," she elaborated. "A boy born on the day of the Nine-Tails attack who looks like a miniature Minato Namikaze bearing the last name of his lover who had been expecting before the attack. How could we not know?"

"Then all of this-" Kakashi started.

"Was to retrieve him," Rin answered. "A gift to me by my superiors for my excellent service to our cause."

"What?"

"Oh, Kakashi still so clueless to the bigger picture," Rin teased. "I'd be happy to explain everything to you all you'd have to do for me is renounce the hidden leaf village help me rescue Naruto from them."

"That's insane!" Kakashi argued.

"Can't say that I didn't try," Rin shrugged a crow cawing caught her attention. "But it looks like I'll have to withdraw."

Then a blackish and red circle appeared behind her and she backed up into it. Kakashi stared in shock at what he was seeing.

"Until next time Kakashi," Rin called out as she was consumed.

Once she was completely swallowed the circle disappeared leaving Kakashi alone in shock.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

 **Wow that escalated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this story is the aftermath of Nisshoku Kari's attack on Konoha.**

 **Shout out time. ** **naruita14: Thanks I'm glad you liked it and I do understand how you feel about Konoha but if I gave Naruto over to Nisshoku Kari then Sage of Six Path help the Element Nation.******

 **thor94: I sprinkled some hints with her actions and behavior but I'm happy it surprised you. Yes Nisshoku Kari has some majorly OP level characters especially the higher ups. As for Naruto I got some very interesting plans for him.**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **After the storm**

 **The turning Tides**

Jiraiya didn't know what to expect when he arrived in the village but seeing it on high alert was not one of them. The rundown from what he could gather from the ANBU was that Kakashi had stopped, whoever had been sent by Nisshoku Kari, to kidnap Naruto. Said individual had escaped into the Uchiha district, a place where the ANBU were not permitted to enter without permission from the clan or a serious emergency. Then the Nisshoku Kari agent used what could only be assumed was some sort of S-Rank Ninjutsu to wipe the Uchiha District off of the map in retaliation. The rest of the night was spent in the relief effort led by his teacher and Third Hokage Hiruzen.

The morning after had Jiraiya in a mission debriefing with Kakashi and Hiruzen so that they could figure out what had happened, and how to protect themselves from it again.

"Alright start from the beginning Kakashi," Hiruzen calmly instructed as he laid back in his chair finally relaxing after last night's affairs.

"I had returned from my mission from the Land of Snow," Kakashi stated evenly. "I had decided to check up on Naruto before coming in with my report. I had discovered the ANBUs in charge of watching him dead and noticed someone in his apartments." Kakashi paused. "I charged in through the window with a Chidori."

"That was very reckless Kakashi," Hiruzen stated sagely. "What if that person had been a fellow Shinobi protecting young Naruto?"

Kakashi flinched the image of Rin running through his head.

"But I'm glad you did what you did," he continued. "Continue."

"She used what I could only guess as Water Style," Kakashi speculated. "She shot water out of her hands and seems to favor some sort of water whip. She escaped out the hall window and used those whips to move around faster than we could keep up with. I had ordered Cat to take Naruto to safety as I gave chase after her. A squad of ANBU and I had managed to temporarily pin her down before she escaped and headed into the Uchiha district," Kakashi stopped there trying to get a grip over his emotions.

"They knew about that?" Jiraiya stated coldly. "I had no idea they were this well informed."

"Its more than that," Kakashi answered catching both men's attention. "After whatever that Jutsu she used I managed to track her down. After a small altercation I punched her in the face destroying her mask." Kakashi froze before taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was Rin, sir."

There was no sound no noise as the two soaked in that information. They didn't really need to ask what Rin Kakashi was talking about. It was plain to see which one.

"Are you certain, Kakashi?" Hiruzen with a completely dumbfounded expression.

Kakashi simply nodded in a very somber motion.

"How? She died," Jiraiya pressed. "You yourself admitted that she threw herself in the path of your Chidori."

"She said that Nisshoku Kari had revived her," Kakashi answered.

"Just great," Jiraiya said sarcastically. "We have an enemy capable of bringing back the dead. Meaning any Shinobi whose body isn't accounted for may already be in their ranks. I'm guessing she told her new bosses about Naruto's parents."

"No," Kakashi answered once again shocking the two. "They already knew."

Jiraiya stared at him in shock all the hard work they had put into hiding Naruto's heritage had, from what Kakashi told them, been for nothing.

"Did she mention how?" Hiruzen asked keeping his composure.

"Her words were "A boy born on the day of the Nine-Tails attack who looks like a miniature Minato Namikaze bearing the last name of his lover who had been expecting before the attack. How could we not know?"" Kakashi quoted.

Hiruzen out his head in his hands, from the sounds of it the people who ran Nisshoku Kari were very intelligent.

"Not to be rude Lord Jiraiya but why are you here?" Kakashi asked turning the Hokage's attention to his old student.

Jiraiya let out a tired sigh. "I'd capture one of their spies posing as a merchant," he explained. "His objective was to befriend Naruto before whisking him away to Nisshoku Kari's headquarters."

"And the Spy?" Hiruzen asked.

"I may have killed him in a fit of rage," Jiraiya answered sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Hiruzen let out a sigh. "Did you collect his belonging?"

"Yeah," Jiraiya answered. "At least what didn't explode or burst into flames."

The look that Hiruzen and Kakashi gave him was one of utter disbelief. Before Kakashi brought the conversation back to Naruto.

"Lord Hokage, I feel I should take Naruto in," Kakashi stressed. "Now more than ever he needs someone."

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi for a moment before saying. "You'll need a proper place to raise him."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi saluted.

Line Break

Danzo did not know how to feel about anything that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. The attack on the Uchiha district came out of nowhere and worst off he still had no idea who was even responsible. Yes, he didn't like the Uchihas all that much, in fact it might be more accurate to say he hated them, but this was not what he wanted. This attack lessened the Leaf's strength, and he didn't like that.

Then came the ever-bleeding heart and pacifist Hiruzen Sarutobi punching Koharu out for her disrespectful behavior before rushing out. Homura had rushed Koharu as best he could to the hospital. Danzo sneered at that both Homura and Koharu had let themselves grown complacent since becoming Elders both as shinobis and as politicians there were used to Hiruzen letting them have their way. Even Danzo had to admit he'd never seen his old rival look so angry before.

Now here he was with only an extremely nervous Homura. As the two of them made their way to Hiruzen's office.

"How could he just punch her like that?" Homura asked aloud.

"She only has herself to blame I'm afraid," Danzo answered solemnly.

"Danzo you can't be serious," Homura proclaimed.

"I am," he said in resolution. "We are advisors to the Hokage and the situation required no advising from us on what he needed to do in that situation. The power we have is the power he has allowed us to have. It wouldn't surprise me if Hiruzen began looking into her replacement as well as our own."

"What?!" Homura squeaked.

"We're old idiot and Sarutobi had to step back in as Hokake after Namikaze died," Danzo explained. "In ten more years how old do you think we'll be. We've lived longer than most in our profession, but time is an enemy we can never truly beat."

"Who could possibly replace us?" Homura argued.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade to name a few," Danzo answered instantly.

"Those two," Homura said in shock.

"Both are well accomplished Shinobis with different mindsets as well as current real-world experience, something you and Koharu severely lack at the moment."

"We don't lack any sort of experience," Homura argued hysterically.

"Really," Danzo stated. "Then tell me what was the largest non-shinobi battle that has happened quite recently."

"Ugh."

"Nisshoku Kari invaded the hidden Rain Village and did battle against the Akatsuki," Danzo answered.

"Hanzo the Salemander?"

"Dead," Danzo responded the full question not even needed. "Apparently for some time now."

"Why were we not informed of this?" Homura questioned.

"Everyone and their dog knows by now," Danzo said coldly. "Honestly if you need information a Chunin easily knows then what is your worth as an advisor."

Homura paled as white as a sheet at Danzo's words and their brutal honest.

Danzo and Homura saw Kakashi and Jiraiya leaving the Hokage's office discussing something.

"Excuse me," Danzo interrupted. "Is Sarutobi available at the moment?"

"Yeah Sensei is free," Jiraiya answered to Danzo. "Although watch your step the mess we're in now is bigger than you two realize."

"Thank you," Danzo replied before walking in followed by Homura who glared at Jiraiya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was slumped in his chair messaging the bridge of his nose when he heard someone enter and turned his attention to Danzo and an entering Homura.

"Koharu still unconscious?" Hiruzen asked noticing her absence.

"Thanks to you," Homura spat.

Hiruzen glared at him, yes, he may have over reacted, but they seriously needed to get over themselves. He was a military leader, who had to spend hours doing paperwork, and was dealing with an attack on their home in the middle of the night.

Danzo by contrast wanted to face palm but kept a neutral face. He'd just finished explaining this to Homura and here he was pushing his luck. If Hiruzen decided to kill the man, then and there Danzo wasn't sure he could stop it let alone if he would try to. He'd never had to play mediator before and was used to having Homura and Koharu in his back pocket whenever he wanted something. Now Hiruzen had stripped the elder position of any major power and Homura was acted as a child. He needed to get the conversation on track to avoid serious trouble.

"Ignoring Koharu conditions," Danzo said getting the attention of Hiruzen on himself. "Have we learned anything about the attack?"

Hiruzen let out a long-tired sigh. "The attacker identified themselves as an agent of Nisshoku Kari."

"What?!" Homura shrieked.

"Agent? A single person was responsible for all this?" Danzo asked in a mixture of apprehension and shock.

"How is that possible?" Homura questioned.

"The agent was Rin Nohara," Hiruzen replied.

An eerie silence filled the room as both Danzo and Homura processed the information. Both of them recognized the name as one of Minato's dead students.

"How?" Danzo asked keeping his usual composure but internally was beginning to breakdown.

"She revealed to Kakashi that Nisshoku Kari revived her," Hiruzen explained. "Best case scenario they have the best medics around and somehow saved her. Worst case is that they somehow created a Jutsu capable of bringing people back from death."

Danzo was mentally sweeting bullets, the prospect of someone bringing dead Shinobi's back to life and recruiting them was possibly the worst leak potential leak imaginable. There were dozens of his Root agents that were presumed KIA, but if Nisshoku Kari did have that kind of power his organization was a huge security risk.

"Homura leave the room," Danzo instructed.

"What?"

"I have to discuss something in private with Hiruzen," Danzo explained.

"Fine," Homura answered bitterly.

"And not a word of what was spoken in this room is to be repeated," Hiruzen ordered before Homura slammed the door behind him like a child. Hiruzen then turned to Danzo with a serious expression. "So, what do you want to discuss with me?"

"I didn't disband Root as you ordered me," Danzo answered.

"In short we potentially have members of your emotionally stunted drone army with highly confidential information in their ranks," Hiruzen summarized coldly as he fixed a glare on his old rival.

"They have seals-"

"That disappears upon death," Hiruzen finished. "And before you go on about how they are loyal to the village let me remind you that the reason I ordered Root to be disbanded was because a group of them attempted to assassinate the Daimyo of the land of Fire something a loyal Shinobi would never do."

The incident Hiruzen was referring to, was a mission a group of Roots had gone on that had spiraled out of control resulting in them having what could only be described as a mental break down. It had been an almost unanimous decision, with the exception of Danzo himself, to get rid of Root.

"Great not only do I have the attack to deal with, but now this potential problem," Hiruzen muttered. "Ibiki and Inoichi will be screening each and every last one of the Roots to figure out the kind of damage we'll be dealing with. Now leave."

Danzo silently left to inform his subordinates of the change.

Line break

Zetsu stared at the unconscious body of Obito. He'd taken a hit from that massive water Jutsu and had no time to use Kamui to evade it. Zetsu wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth though, if Obito discovered that Rin was alive there was no telling what the fool would do. Zetsu needed the idiot to control the already damaged Akatsuki. The Hashirama cells in his body were healing the damage and he should be up in a day or two, but Zetsu knew with the casualties the Uchiha's took there would be no coup.

Years of hard work destroyed and now the Uchiha Clan a clan that could potentially be a road block for the plan would survive. This only further fed Zetsu's hatred for the group.

Line Break

Rin stared at the man before her with a composed professional demeanor. He was a lean man wearing a black coat that extended down to just before his ankles with slightly messy but well-kept black hair his black irises gave off no indication of what he was thinking.

"So that's your field report?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Kurogane," Rin answered.

The man looked at her calmly before motioning her to leave bowing her head and exiting the room. As she opened the door to leave she was greeted by an extremely muscular man over eight feet with wild burnt orange hair, darkly tanned skin, and wearing a faded grey training Gi.

"Lord Yamatora," Rin said in surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Just here to see Subaru here and go over the joint operation that's going to happen soon," the large man explained with a warm smile.

"Of course, sir," she replied. "Please if you'll excuse me."

Rin walked out the room allowing the big man to enter.

"So, how'd her mission go?" he asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid Daich," Subaru explained. "The mission had so many snags it was the equivalent of that Clam fiasco all over again just on a smaller scale."

The large man known as Daich shuddered the Clam fiasco was the biggest blunder in Nisshoku Kari history. Their leader couldn't look at them and the other Overseers involved with a straight face for several months. Daich had almost lost his position as an Overseer because of it.

"That bad?" Daich asked flinching at the reminder.

"Well not as bad as you sinking an entire island to the bottom of the sea in a single attack," Subaru explained. "But she did have to level the Uchiha district with the Trump card she had."

Daich whistled. "Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"She was forced to stall for time as I prepared her escape and had to reveal some information to her pursuer," Subaru clarified.

"Anything important?" Daich inquired.

"Nothing that endangers the current plans but now Konoha has an idea of what we're after and what we can do," Subaru answered standing up and pouring himself a cup of alcohol. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," Daich answered sticking his tongue out in disgust at the liquid. "But our plans for Iwa haven't changed, have they?"

"Not in the slightest," was the reply given as he took a sip.

 **Well, well, well, what are they planning guess your going to have to wait and see.**

 **Now I know some people are going to complain about Danzo being out of character but first he's mainly pragmatic and if I learned we have an enemy that could potentially bring back any past subordinates that may or may not be part of a secret organization I control best thing to do is just come clean**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody sorry this took so long but between school, work, and my personal life this just got pushed back. But the next chapter is already underway and I can't wait to get into the next arc because the aftermath arc is done. Oh and I had som serious fun with Danzo.**

 **Anyway I don't own Naruto**

 **However the OCs are mine.**

 **The Storm Passes**

 **But the March Continues**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not what one would call a sadistic man but there was a certain joy he took from watching Danzo suffer a taste of his and every other kage's worst enemy, paperwork. Now ordinarily Hiruzen would have either a. thrown him in prison or b. had him executed. Circumstances however made that difficult, first he did not need the potential political power vacuum to throw the village into chaos in the process of recovering, second without Danzo there was a strong possibility of a Root uprising without the only source of direction they'd ever known, and third the threat of Nisshoku Kari was too dangerous to ignore.

So, he'd gotten creative in his punishment of his old friend which led to the hilariously evil punishment. Between his usual paperwork, the repairs, and the several hundred people who'd died, the paperwork pertaining to the Roots would be too much for him to handle. He had decided to push the responsibility onto Danzo under his and two ANBU agents' supervision. Watching his old rival breakdown in tears from a writing cramp brought on by several hours of paperwork warmed his heart. Danzo was horrible at paperwork and was incredibly unorganized often times leaving others to deal with it, which was the very reason Tobirama had looked over Danzo and favored Hiruzen.

"Danzo keep working," Hiruzen instructed his old friend. "We need those finished by the end of the day."

Danzo actually looked at Hiruzen in horror as said Hokage continued to breeze through his paperwork as though it were nothing, only taking small breaks to massage his hand and take a sip of water.

"Look on the bright side after you finish with the Root citizenship forms, you'll get a few days off as we're still waiting for all the medical tests to go through and can begin the paperwork for their integration, which will probably be five times more than what your doing there," Hiruzen explained.

Danzo's cry of despair could be heard quite far and brought a smile to many of the older Shinobis' faces.

Meanwhile at the hospital a certain busty blonde slug sage was angrily filling out another medical report. Tsunade Senju considered herself a reasonable person given what she'd been forced to go through the last few days. An ANBU team had approached her and her student with orders for all active medic-nins to return to Konoha. At first, she'd laughed off the order until she realized it was for Shizune and not her she'd been forced to return or risk Shizune being hunted as a Missing-nin. Yes, she had been upset about that however given the fact that the village needed healers and when all the work was done not only would they be free to leave but they'd be compensated for the work. So, she couldn't really complain about that. Hell, it wasn't even her perverted former teammate that she was angry at considering they'd only had one encounter and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

No, her rage was directed at Danzo, the Roots were in horrible shape especially the younger members. Many suffered from malnourishment, damaged muscle, broken and/or fractured bones, and illnesses. Honestly the list was so extensive that it boggled the mind how bad it was. Many of the younger members didn't even understand the importance of eating meals and hygiene.

Then there were the reunions, those had been the biggest emotional rollercoaster for her. Danzo had kidnapped several hundred children in the wake of the Kyubbi attack. Many of which still had family mourning them. The pained expressions of many parents when they'd meet the child, they'd thought they'd lost only to be replaced by what could be described as a human doll, broke Tsunade's heart.

Honestly the only thing that stopped her from hunting down Danzo and beating him to death with her super strength was the torture he'd be forced to endure from all the medical paperwork he'd be needing to fill out. As well as paying for all the treatment for his former subordinates out of his pocket.

Honestly the bastard had never really considered anything other than power when creating Root. Now he'd be facing the consequences of said actions. Yes the bastard would still be in power but had lost a large amount of trust from the people who still supported him before the attack. Hell, the current elders had been consequentially neutered of any real authority they'd have.

However, Tsunade wasn't an idiot war was definitely coming and Nisshoku Kari wasn't going to play fair. If they were prepared to kidnap a child inside the walls of Konoha what would the do to get her on their side. She'd been informed of Orochimaru's demise and knew if these people were capable of killing him while also defeating other S-rank shinobis then what would they do to her or worse Shizune.

It took her aback how inconsiderate she'd been to her own apprentice. She'd remembered the smile on her face as she had befriended a child who'd been brought in for a check up by Kakashi. The kid had been silent and shy but had become a ball of sunshine after a little coxing. She'd never seen Shizune laugh so freely before until that moment. Worse it made Tsunade question how her decisions affected her. Shizune didn't go hang out with friends or pursue a relationship, no she was taking care of her drunk master. It amazed her Shizune didn't hate her. Shizune had begun making friends and going out after her shifts with people for dinner. Which led Tsunade to ask herself one question 'could she really force Shizune choose between her and the people she'd befriended?'

The answer was no. Shizune was like a daughter to her and she just couldn't strip her of the happiness she'd found her. If her grandmother Mito was still alive, she'd probably be scolded for hours on how inconsiderate she was of the people around her. As well as how devastated that child would feel. The brat would come visit during her lunch break and they'd enjoy each other's company. The child had recently gone through a traumatic event and even she couldn't be selfish enough to take the child's new big sister away from him.

However, this led to more troubling thoughts, Sensei was getting old and it clearly showed, and while he was still a powerful shinobi he might not survive a fight against someone who could take Orochimaru. Meaning there'd need to be a new Hokage soon and there were only five people strong enough to fit that position that could be chosen. Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, and herself. Danzo wasn't a factor as no one in their right minds would support him. Fugaku could be taken out of the running immediately the man couldn't do his own paperwork no way could he be trusted with important village documents. Hiashi could also be eliminated on his image alone. He was a cold, apathetic, and ruthless man who was the head of a clan that branded and enslaved their own members. Many feared that the man may place caged bird seals on them in order to ensure loyalty. Kind of the same reason Orochimaru was overlooked, no one wanted to risk being the next lab specimen for the creepy scientist. Which left three that were strong enough, proficient at paperwork, and had a generally positive image. However, Kakashi was now a Guardian to a young child and wouldn't have the time and Konoha needed a spy master now more than ever. Leaving her as the last candidate.

Nisshoku Kari was not attacking them just yet as they were still engaged in conflict with Iwa and while Nisshoku Kari was their enemy no one was eager to help Iwa. Honestly their best option was to rebuild and fortify their defenses. Which gave her time to consider what she should do.

Rin was angry with herself, she'd had one job get in, get Naruto, and get out. However, she'd failed, she'd failed Kushina, she'd failed Minato, she'd failed Nisshoku Kari, and she'd failed herself. If she'd actually made an effort to find an effective counter against lightning Justus, Naruto would be with her. However, she'd procrastinated with her training she saw that now, and next time she wouldn't lose to Kakashi. She'd create the perfect counter against him through hours of training how she never considered this before inspired her to continue training and improve herself.

"Rin, hey," said a voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

Turning towards the voice she was greeted by a petit woman who was a head shorter than her. Her long blonde hair and red eyes were very distinctive. Making her something of an exotic beauty.

"Yui what's up?" Rin asked.

"It's close to lunch time and I was planning on spending it with Tatsuo and I decided you should join us," Yui explained with a mischievous look.

Rin rolled her eyes, Yui was a good friend and was very supportive of her but had this weird obsession with getting her and their friend Tatsuo together.

"Yui," Rin warned.

"Come on Rin its been days since we spent any time with you," Yui bemoaned. "You've basically shut us out to train. I get that the mission was important to you but you can't just waste your life obsessing over it."

Rin sighed before letting Yui drag her off to a tent in the camp they were currently in so they could get something to eat.

"Look who decided to join us," greeted a man with short black hair and a beard. His tight but revealing shirt doing nothing to hide his well-defined chest.

"Tatsuo," Rin acknowledged.

"Come on let's get some grub while its still there," Tatsuo informed.

The two ladies followed their male friend in line and received their meals before heading to an open table and sitting.

"So Yui, what are you doing back at camp?" Tatsuo asked inquiringly at their friend.

"Simple I finally got the information I needed to get from those moron Jonins," Yui answered with a mirthful smile.

"Wait so we finally have it?" Rin asked in surprise.

"Yep," Yui answered. "My sisters and I had to stay around some pretty cheap bars but eventually I found a target that could provide us with what we needed, and with a single kiss it was all over." The last part was insinuated with a quick kissing face.

"Damn," Tatsuo commented edging away from her.

"So Ishigakure is finally going to fall and the end of the Shinobi era is about to begin," Rin summarized with a determined smile on her face.

 **Man Iwa is in trouble**

 **wonder what that information was about**

 **and whats this about a kiss.**

 **Also please review and offer suggestions if you have them.**


End file.
